


It's Enough

by TheLastNightFury



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Floating powers, Fluff, Kissing, Steven x Connie, conniverse, connverse - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNightFury/pseuds/TheLastNightFury
Summary: Steven shows Connie his floating powers.EDIT: I went back and edited some stuff to make the writing a little better





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Flume by Bon Iver while writing the first part of this,, hope you guys enjoy!

Steven and Connie ran up the lighthouse hill hand in hand. The warm beams of the sun began to fade as it disappeared over the horizon. Many hues of the peachy sunset reflected against the ocean waves, giving it a pinkish tint. The air was filled with the crash of the waves against the sand, their laughter, and the occasional seagull.

"Steven slow down!" Connie giggled, struggling to keep up.

"Sorry" he laughed, "I'm just really excited to show you something!" He told her vaguely, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

When they got to the top of the hill, Steven kept walking until he was at the very edge. Connie followed.

"So uh, I'm gonna have to pick you up for this?" He asked awkwardly.

"You're not going to throw me off the cliff are you?" She responded jokingly, yet slightly concerned. Steven squinted and put his hand on his chin, pretending to consider it.

"Hmmm...it wasn't my original plan but I guess I _could_ launch you into the ocean If I felt like it..." he responded slyly, smirking at her.

Connie laughed and walked up to him, allowing him to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited, curious of what he was planning to do.

"Hold on tight, okay?"

She obliged, gripping him a little tighter and letting him wrap his arms around her for extra security. Connie didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't for Steven to jump 40 feet into the air. She gasped sharply and held him tighter as his feet left the ground and panicked when they exceeded the edge of the hill, above the ocean. She squeezed him tightly, expecting them to plummet downwards and bracing herself for the fall, but they barely moved. Confusion followed as they very slowly descended, completely defying the laws of gravity. Steven crossed his legs so Connie wouldn't slip down. She looked around in amazement, admiring the beauty of everything surrounding them.

"This is...amazing.." she whispered in awe.

Steven giggled. "You're amazing."

"Nu-uh, you're amazing!" She responded, also giggling.

"Well I'm glad you like it up here." He smiled.

"Me too. Thank you, Steven." She said, hugging him and pressing her forehead against his.

They sat there for a while together in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. Connie smiled brightly and Stevens floating slowed rapidly. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, the speed sort of changes depending on my mood.."

"What made your mood change so suddenly?" She asked.

"..your smile."

Connies cheeks got darker as she giggled, pushing his face away jokingly. He practically stopped moving altogether.

"Steven! We'll be up here forever if you keep doing that!"

He blushed. "But it's impossible to be sad when you're around!"

Connie froze and went wide eyed, then burst into a fit of giggles seconds later. Steven joined in laughing. An idea suddenly came to him. Selfie opportunity.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and lifted it above them to take the photo. Just as he was about to press the camera button, a seagull swooped by, knocking Stevens phone out his hand. They watched in silent shock as it plummeted into the ocean. Connie gasped sharply as they began to fall faster, getting closer to the water.

"It's okay Steven, it landed kind of near the shore so maybe it'll wash up later!"

Steven looked back up at her. "Yeah you're right, we're nearly down anyway." He smiled at her reassuringly. They were only a few meters away from the oceans surface, so Steven decided he wouldn't worry about it.

"Hey Connie?" He asked.

"You wouldn't mind getting a bit wet would you? We're about to go into the ocean."

"Yeah, that's fine. I brought spare clothes for our sleepover later anyway."

"Good." He smirked. Connie looked at him suspiciously, then with surprise when he untangled his legs from beneath her when they were just a meter above the water and let her fall. Connie let out a small squeak as she was submerged underwater for a few seconds, only to come back up and splash Steven as revenge. His feet hit the water as he splashed her back, starting a water fight. He used his shield as defence, while Connie silently wished she had the powers of Lapis Lazuli. This continued for about ten minutes until a big wave knocked them off of their feet, pushing them to the shore. Once they recovered from the fall, Connie realised she was lying on top of Steven. She blushed, having seen enough terrible romance movies to know what typically is supposed to happen next. Steven was blushing equally as much as her, but making no effort to move or get her off of him. _This is it,_ she thought.

Connie leaned forwards slowly, pausing just before their lips touched as if to ask if it was okay. He didn't protest, but instead filled the gap between them. Their lips pressed together gently for a second or two before they pulled away. The kiss was sweet and innocent, like strawberries and biscuits. Connie rolled off of him and reached forwards to help him up. Steven took her hand, slightly dazed and blushing a shade of pink which rivalled the gem imbedded in his stomach. They walked back to the house holding hands in comfortable silence. They mutually decided they'd figure out what the kiss meant for their relationship once they'd worked up the courage, but they knew for certain they cared deeply for each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And Stevens phone was long forgotten (until he found lion somehow chewing on it on the beach)


End file.
